What Dreams Are Made Of
by Pixiedust5
Summary: A girl comes to new york searching for some one and her search involves the past of some of our favorite boys!
1. Chapter 1: Irving Hall

Disclaimer: The newsies and any other characters from the movie belong to Disney, not me. Any characters you don't recognize belong to me (or themselves). Also What Dreams Are Made Of does not belong to me, it belongs to The Lizzie McGuire Movie so I guess that means it belongs to Disney and whoever wrote it!  
  
What Dreams Are Made Of by pixiedust  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Medda smiled at the large crowd, mostly newsboys, because it was a Friday night, gathered in Irving Hall and waited for them to quiet down.  
  
"I'm proud to present to you a new singer tonight. Please welcome the stage Miss Angelina Rossi," Medda said and walked off the stage.  
  
"Aww to bad Jacky-boy stayed home- 'e loves it when Medda gits a new act," Racetrack Higgins said to his two best friends Mush Meyers and Kid Blink.  
  
"Yea too bad, cuz then we'd git ta meet 'er!" Mush said with a grin. A short, slender blonde stepped out onto the stage, sat down at the piano and began to play and then sweetly sang-  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright  
  
When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this,  
  
In my heart I know what this is  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of"  
  
As soon as she was done singing the girl hurried off the stage.  
  
"That was wonderful!" Medda said  
  
"Grazia- I mean thank you," Angelina said  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Medda asked her.  
  
"Si, I think I do, I just uh, how you say, need to find someone."  
  
"Well if you don't find them, you come back here and I will have a room for you."  
  
"Thank you so much." With that, Angelina headed out the door, heading out to find her first option.  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! Also, I might need some other characters later on.if your interested please tell me your name, give a short description of yourself and which is your favorite newsie so I can do a little matchmaking*mush is already taken! Sorry!  
  
~*~pixiedust~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Brooklyn

What Dreams Are Made Of by pixiedust  
  
Chapter 2  
  
a/n- Angelina is Italian not Spanish-just so you know!  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina kept walking until she had reached the border between Brooklyn and Manhattan. 'Qui va bene (well here goes)' she thought to herself as she spotted a group of newsboys and headed over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you happen to know a boy wit the name Conlon?" she asked a tall dark-haired newsie  
  
"Yeah, I'se knows Spot. Whah business ya got wid him goil?"  
  
"Well I, uh, need to speak to him, it is very, very important," she said looking up at him with her greenish, gold-flecked eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hoit ta take ya ta see 'im." With that, the newsie motioned for her to follow him.  
  
They walked for what seemed like forever to Angelina who was muttering to herself in Italian, trying to figure out what to say when she saw him, if it was even the right person. Every once in a while the dark-haired newsie looked back at her, giving her a strange look.  
  
'Grande, adesso deve pensare che sia matto (great now he must think I am crazy),' she thought to herself. 'oh bene (oh well).'  
  
"Heah we ah', 'ome sweet 'ome," the newsie said to Angelina.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Aw, it was no problem," he said and started to walk into the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House  
  
"Wait, what is your name?" Angelina asked him.  
  
"Sharks."  
  
"I'm Angelina."  
  
"I know," he replied and lead her inside  
  
~*~  
  
Cerri- thanks for the review!!!!  
  
~*~pixiedust~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Spot

What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
by pixiedust  
  
Chapter 3  
  
a/n- the translations may not be right all the time!  
  
~*~  
  
"How did you know my name?" Angelina asked Sharks as he lead her up the stairs to the bunkroom where there was a noisy poker game going on.  
  
"Ya a' good singah, ya know dat?" he replied  
  
"Uh, thank you, you heard me?"  
  
"Yup, a couple of us went to Medda's instead of the pokah game tonight. Well heah we go," he said and pushed her through the door of the bunkroom.  
  
"Hey Sharks," Spot said a he noticed him walk into the room. "Who's da goil?"  
  
"Actually she's heah ta talk ta youse Spot," Sharks replied.  
  
"Really? Follow me doll," Spot said and Angelina followed him down the stairs where it was quiet. "So whah can I help ya wid?"  
  
"What, you, uh, don't remember me?" Angelina asked  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Yes, you should. Its me, Angelina."  
  
"Angel? Nah, It can't be," Spot said shocked, suddenly looking at her more closely, realizing how familiar she really looked.  
  
"Mikey? What's wrong? Ho bisogno del suo aiuto (I need your help)." Angelina said, slipping back into Italian.  
  
"What?" Spot asked. "An' don't call me Mikey, nobody does anymoah."  
  
"What I said was I uh, need your help. And why doesn't anyone call you Mikey anymore?"  
  
"Because. Mikey is dead. I'se Spot now. Remember dat. An' why do ya need me help?"  
  
"I need to find Connor. And Frankie," Angelina said  
  
"Well I can help ya find Frankie, 'cos I know exactly weah ya can find him, but I can't help ya find Connor," Spot replied  
  
"Why not?" Angelina asked sounding hurt that he would not help her.  
  
"Angel, I can't. Ya remind me too much a' her. An' it hoits too much. I just can't."  
  
"Fine. Just tell me where to find Frankie." Angelina said in an angry tone and gave Spot an impatient look.  
  
"Angel, don't be mad at me. Please," Spot looked at her with a pleading look in his icy blue eyes. When she did not reply he sighed. "Fine, if Race is still heah I'll have him take ya ta Frankie. But call him Jack. Jack Kelley. Or Cowboy. Not Frankie."  
  
"Fine, I guess Frankie dead too," Angelina said and followed Spot up to the bunkroom where Racetrack was. Spot pulled the Italian aside and muttered to him to take Angelina to Jack.  
  
"Hey, come on goil," Race said to her and the two headed to Manhattan.  
  
"Vado uccidere quel ragazzo la prossima volta lo vedo (I am going to kill that boy the next time I see him)," Angelina muttered to herself while they walked.  
  
"Lei parla l'italiano (You speak Italian)?" Racetrack asked her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Sì, ho vissuto in Roma per molti anni (Yes, I lived in Rome for many years)," Angelina said to him.  
  
"Questo è grande. Non ho avuto per che parlare a nell'italiano per tanto tempo (This is great. I haven't had anyone to speak to in Italian for a long time)." The two conversed the rest of the walk in Italian, about nothing in particular.  
  
"Qui siamo. Prenderò il Cricco per lei (Here we are. I'll get Jack for you)," Race said when they arrived at the Lodging House.  
  
~*~  
  
Klover~ I'll work you in as soon as I can! If you have preference between Blink and Spot tell me!  
  
Anyone else who wants to be in here- let me know!  
  
~*~pixiedust~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Jack

What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
by pixiedust  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
"Jacky-boy, dere's somebody heah ta see ya," Race said to Jack after leaving Angelina waiting outside.  
  
"Who?" he asked curiously because he didn't see anyone else but the other newsies in the room.  
  
"Hang on," Race replied and went back outside to Angelina.  
  
"Giusto, è venuto su in, egli's l'attesa (Okay, come on in, he's waiting)" Race said and then, seeing the nervous look in her eyes and the color drain from her already pale complexion, said, "Il docente universitario't l'inquietudine, tutto's il gonna è bello (Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine)."  
  
'Giusto, va qui (Okay, here goes),' Angelina thought to herself, taking a deep breath, bracing herself for Frankie's reaction to her, hoping that it was much better than Mikey's.  
  
Racetrack lead her inside the Lodging House where the older newsies were lounging around, telling each other all about their nights. When Angelina walked by most gave her a curious look. She avoided their eyes and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Heah she is Jacky," Racetrack said, grabbing Angelina's arm and pulling her out from behind him. "Non preoccuparsi (Don't worry)," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey Frankie," she said, with a nervous smile on her face. "Bet you uh, don't remember me," she said more steadily.  
  
Jack looked at her strangely, trying to place the voice, which had a familiar ring to it, although it was disguised by her distinct Italian accent. "Lina? Naw it can't be you," he said, not believing that the mature girl standing before him was the same tiny little girl, barely more than a toddler last time he had seen her.  
  
"Well, you better believe it, because it is me," she replied. "And I've already been to see the il ragazzo testardo (stubborn boy) and he wants nothing to do with me."  
  
"Well its late and I'se still in shock. Youse can stay heah tonight," Jack said as the newsies headed up to the bunkroom and him and Angelina followed them up.  
  
"Lei può avere la mia cuccetta perché il mio lí aren't qualunque vuoto stasera (You can have my bunk because there aren't any empty tonight)," Race said to Angelina  
  
"Ringraziarlo, ciò's molto dolce (Thank you, that's very sweet)," she replied. "Buona notte (Good night)."  
  
"Buona notte," he replied  
  
"Night Lina," Jack said  
  
"Good night Frankie," she said as she rolled over in Race's bunk and quickly fell asleep, thinking about all the changes that happened so quickly to her.  
  
~*~  
  
So sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Everyone who wants to be in here and has already sent me info- I'll work you in soon- anyone who wants to be in here send me a profile and which is your favorite newsie- Spot has already been taken sorry!  
  
~*~pixiedust~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

What Dreams Are Made Of  
  
by pixiedust  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Angelina was woken by a voice yelling various things. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Il sole di mattina (Morning sunshine)," Racetrack said when he saw the confused look on her face.  
  
"Buon giorno (Good morning)," she replied. "Where am I?"  
  
"Da Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House," Jack said pulling her off of Racetrack's bunk.  
  
"Oh. I need you to help me find Connor," Angelina said, as she remembered why she came to New York in the first place.  
  
"What?! Lina, how can I help youse find him?" he asked confused  
  
"He has to be in New York! I haven't seen him in years. New York is the only place he could be!"  
  
"Whah? Come on get dressed, we'se gonna pay Spot a visit," Jack said grabbing her arm  
  
"No, he already made it perfectly clear that he could not help me," Angelina said yanking her arm from Jack's grasp.  
  
"Well we'se gonna see 'bout that," Jack said. "Meet me downstaihs in 10 minutes, we'se goin' ta Brooklyn!"  
  
~*~  
  
so sorry its so short. . . but since I haven't updated in like forever. . . I figured I owed you!!  
  
~*~ pixiedust ~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations

What Dreams Are Made Of by pixiedust  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
"Frankie, he won't help me, no matter what you do or say and you know it. He is a stubborn, ass of a boy and he has always done as he pleased, he won't listen to either one of us. You can't make him help," Angelina said as Jack led her toward Brooklyn.  
  
"Fine, if he don't wanna help he don't have ta, I juss wanna know why," Jack said  
  
"I know why he won't help, and I think you do to, or at least you would if you actually used your head and decided to think!" Angelina cried, pulling away form Jack. She began mumbling Italian to herself.  
  
"Il ragazzo stupido, perché può non me aiuta appena trova Connor e giusto lascia Mikey fuori di esso (Stupid boy, why can't he just help me find Connor and just leave Mikey out of it)."  
  
"Come on 'Lina, I'se juss tryin' ta help. If youse don't wanna go see Spot we won't."  
  
"Good I don't, Frankie. I ah, am so so grateful to you for helping me. I just ah, need to find Connor. And then maybe, just maybe, I can try to talk to Mikey again. I just want my big brother back. And I'm glad to have you back too Frankie," Lina said as she turned Jack around.  
  
The two set back for Manhattan, and Jack pointed out some of the newsies' favorite spots like Irving Hall and the statue of Horace Greely before they headed to Tibby's to wait for the rest of the newsies, since it was too late to sell many papers.  
  
~*~  
  
OMG! I am so so so so so sorry that it took me this long to update again! I had a serious case of writer's block all summer! I swear I will try so hard to not let it be this long before I update again! And sorry it's kinda short! And I made some adjustments to the other chapters. . . nothing really important I don't think!  
  
~*~ pixiedust~*~ 


	7. AN

Hey everybody- I can't really decide what I should do about my story- if I want to start over and rewrite, continue, fix it up or just stop it. So please help me decide what I should do either by leaving a review or by emailing me at candykiss1213@hotmail.com  
  
If you think I should continue or rewrite I would love to have a beta reader to help me out.  
  
Allisyn 


	8. Another Authors note

Hey everybody!   
I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had some serious writers block so I took a break for a while. Then I was reading my story over again and I decided that I'm gonna fix it up and change some things to make it better. So I'm gonna repost it as soon as I am finished checking over the first part and then I will get started on some new stuff.  
  
Love you all!   
pixie 


End file.
